


I'll Never Let You Freeze Without Me

by x_spiritedaway_x



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: A teeny touch of angst, Clear comes to the rescue, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_spiritedaway_x/pseuds/x_spiritedaway_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clear finds Aoba in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let You Freeze Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the DRAMAtical Murder Secret Santa event on Tumblr! My giftee is gayneki! Merry Christmas! ♥

It's cold -- no, freezing -- and Aoba pulls his jacket around himself tighter as he quickly becomes aware of his decreasing body temperature. He shivers and curls up tighter, his feet crunching in the snow as his pulls them closer to his chest. He balls his fist, his chilly fingertips squeezing against his slightly, but not so, warmer palm. He bites his lip as he watches the flakes of white fall from the grey clouds hanging in the sky, as they cover everything in the alleyway with a pure, white colour.

Aoba sighs, his hot breath mingling with the cool air before wafting away into nothingness. He doesn't even remember what he and his grandmother argued about. It's all just a dying echo in his mind right now as the cold engulfs him, freezes him to the bone. His teeth are chattering now and he thinks he's going to die out here, cold and alone.

"Master?"

Aoba looks up so fast his neck cracks and he winces as he looks through his upper eyelashes. Clear. Well, he should have guessed. How many other people call him 'Master'? Clear walks forward, and Aoba notices now that he isn't wearing his mask, and kneels in front of Aoba, his umbrella preventing the snowflakes from descending on to Aoba's body.

"What are you doing out here?" Aoba asks, flashing a weak smile at Clear.

Clear shrugs and smiles back, "I thought I'd take a walk around -- I've never really seen snow."

Aoba nods and feels goosebumps forming on his arms. Great. He should get going back to his grandmother's house now, otherwise he really will freeze to death in an alleyway, cold and alone. Clear, on the other hand, takes this as a cue to stand up and hold his hand out for Aoba.

"I'm taking you back to my apartment." Clear says as Aoba stands up with his help.

"What?" Aoba asks. "Oh, no, no, no, it's fine, I don't need to go back to your place, I'll go and apologise to my grandmother."

Clear shakes his head, "I'll accommodate you for the night, it's the least I could do."

Aoba sighs, gives in and walks side by side with Clear to his apartment, somewhere in the centre of the town. When they enter and take off their shoes, Aoba runs straight to the nearest heater and holds his hands against it, flinching every time he starts to feel a burn, but then returning his hands to it for the warmth. Clear laughs as he watches and Aoba turns his head to face Clear.

"What's so funny?" Aoba asks, his hands and, now the front of his body, pressed against the heater, radiating warmth.

Clear clears his throat, "It must have been cold outside to get Master to act this way."

Aoba nods, "It is cold! How could you not feel it?"

Clear parts his snow white coat to reveal at least six or seven more layers underneath, "I'll get you a few layers, Master!" he says before running up the stairs, out of Aoba's sight, just as he's about to protest that no, he's fine, he doesn't need any of this and he really should get going home.

Clear returns with three different Christmas jumpers and a grin planted on his face. He holds them out to Aoba and Aoba can't help himself. He takes them, removes his jacket from his body and pulls the jumpers onto himself one by one, noting the smell of the detergent Clear uses. It's lavenders. Aoba smiles as he pulls down the last Christmas jumper and twirls, as if he's modelling it. Clear claps.

"Master, they suit you very well!" he compliments and pauses, staring at Aoba.

Aoba feels heat rising to his cheeks as Clear takes a few steps closer. Clear opens his arms and hugs Aoba, giggling. Aoba raises a brow as he watches Clear repeatedly open his arms and enclose them around Aoba again.

"Master, you're so poofy!" Clear giggles.

Aoba laughs at the situation because it's so, so ridiculous and turns around to see that, yes, he actually does look a lot bigger than he actually is -- 'poofy', as Clear described. Aoba strokes Clear's hair when he hugs him again and Clear looks at Aoba, an expression of uncertainty on his features.

"Master, why are you petting me like a dog?" Clear asks timidly.

Aoba blushes once again -- redder than he did when Noiz kissed him that one time -- and squeaks, "W-well, it's an affectionate g-gesture! A-and, you're h-hugging me so I thought I'd r-return that with something e-equally aff-affectionate!"

"Master, you're red! Are you sick?!" Clear asks worriedly, dragging him to the sofa and laying him down.

"C-Clear! It's really nothing, I'm fine!" Aoba protests.

Clear looks at him, "I'm making you soup, Master. Lay down and rest, you need it."

Aoba sighs, "I'm okay! I'm not sick... I was..." Aoba lowers his voice at this point. "... Flustered..."

Clear laughs, "Why didn't you say so, Master?" he asks.

"You didn't really give me the chance..." Aoba says. "Also, call me Aoba, please?"

"Okay, Aoba." Clear says. "I love you, Aoba."

Aoba flushes, "That's an, uh, overstatement, right?"

Clear shakes his head, "Love, a noun, meaning to have a strong feeling of affection. I think this closely describe what I feel for you, Aoba."

Aoba giggles and thinks that maybe, this Christmas isn't so bad after all.


End file.
